Schools Online
About the logo | New Pages XML | Subscribe with Bloglines | Who we are | Browse All articles | Join our community Anyone, including you, can write for ! Just type a title in the box below, click "Create article", and start writing (or changing what is already here). Please use lowercase letters in the Create article box. But first, try the Wikicities Search box to the left. type=search width=50 Current Featured Articles Student Articles What happens in a relationship? It’s common to see a lot of things happen in a relationship. There are always disagreements, taking control over a partner or having respect for each other. Research shows that in a healthy relationship there is respect, honesty, love and caring for one another. In a bad relationship there are arguments, fights, and also physical abuse is involved. People try to fix their problems some succeed, some fail. People think that relationships are supposed to have loved and caring for one another. Yet research proves that they are supposed to have ups and downs because imagine a world with no arguments or no fighting the world would be a boring place to live in. ---- Overweight Discrimination Can you imagine walking down the street or in the hallway of your school and being called fat by another fat person? Why do people that aren't skinny like to talk about people that are fat? Perhaps it's beacuse they probably don't like being fat and want to bother someone else that is fat. Walk in the hallways of most schools and some fat boy you don't know might say "You want a cheeseburger?" knowing that he is hungry and wants one. If you are big yourself why would you bother some girl in the street? People that are fat and make fun of another fat person try to feel good about themselves because they are putting someone down. When fat people are made fun of they think that they are so fat that they would stop eating for days or go on a diet. But Monique(from the Parkers) who gets made fun of because she is fat doesn't care about what people say because she thinks "Skinny People Are Evil." Teacher Articles What has happened to the way we use or read the Internet? In ten years we have miles of "Favorites/Bookmarks" that we go to, or forget about. We have sites that we visit after retyping the location into our browsers day after day even when its content hasn't changed from the day before. In ten years our reading of the Internet, and arguably our reading of emails too has largely been linear. Things have changed this year. The Weblog, Wikipedia, del.icio.us, gmail, flickr, bloglines, etc. It's as if the the texture of the Internet has changed. This new feel provides us with a new angle, a new view, a new prespective. We find that we are organizing what we're reading on the Internet to be more spacial than linear. ---- Talk:One month of Lisette's blog Please Note: The discussion on these pages started after teachers in two workshops--one with the New York City Writing Project and one with Looking Both Ways--used descriptive, collaborative processes to look closely at one of Lisette's in-school posts and one of her out-of-school blog entries. These teachers then asked to discuss these questions: *What do you understand about blogging having looked at Lisette's work? *What issues or questions do you have about blogging? *How can blogging be both personally meaningful and intellectually rich for young people? Articles nominated to be featured Edit this section to add the title of any article that you think should be featured on the main page. * Basketball * Deforestation * Handball Tournaments * Martial Art * Music * Pollution * Women and society Archive of featured articles